Date of Disaster
Date of Disaster is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon starts dating a woman named Monica, unaware that Monica may have ulterior motives for their relationship. Plot In a park, a woman named Monica and her boyfriend Morton are out dating and are about to express their true love. Monica's dad; a construction worker crashes the date and chases Morton away. Monica berates her father for chasing Morton. Monica's father insists Morton does not deserve her and wants a perfect man for her to date. She insists that no man is perfect for her father and decides to date a dork to prove herself to him. Once she sees Jon taking Odie for a walk, she gets an idea. That night, Jon tells Garfield and Odie about Monica asking him on a date making Garfield suspicious. After Jon gets ready for his date, Odie confirms the event as the cat is left in awe. At that moment, the episode is interrupted to show the dating history of Jon hosted by Garfield. Garfield explains that Jon has dated many women over the years, each ending in failure. The longest date Jon has been on was with a women named Cynthia Underburger. On a Friday night, Jon ended up ordering two soft boiled leather shoes and the two had to wash dishes to pay the dinner as Jon forgot his wallet. The next day, Cynthia joined the marines and sailed to Greenland where she was never seen again. The shortest date was on August 9th with Sylvia Finster which lasted about two seconds. Garfield says that Jon tried everything where Jon once signed up for a computer dating service where his date was a robot. One women who Jon tried to call left a voice mail where she instantly rejected Jon. Garfield then concludes that Jon is a dating disaster. The episode resumes where it left off where Jon is walking to meet his date. Monica meets him at the restaurant and gets his name wrong. Meanwhile Garfield and Odie are spying on them and Garfield is surprised that Monica would want to go out with him. The two then overhear Morton talking on the phone with Monica's father about Jon. Realizing the date is a set-up, and that Monica's father is being incited to injure Jon, Garfield and Odie race into the restaurant to save their owner. Inside, the waiter recognizes Jon from a previous date and gives him soft boiled leather shoes despite Jon's objections. As Monica tries to continue the date, Garfield swoops in carrying a plate of pasta from another waiter and dumps it on Monica's head. When Jon tries to stop the cat, Garfield dumps another plate of pasta on Monica's head. This results in Jon chasing Garfield out of the restaurant and saving his own life. When Morton sees Jon running, he thinks the plan worked. He arrives too early, and soon Monica's father arrives and gives him a beating. Garfield and Odie then bring Jon back into the restaurant and now Jon realizes the date was a set-up as well. After Monica straightens the whole thing up, her father concludes that Jon is more of a dork than Morton is and lets them to be. When Jon wonders what had happened, Garfield says he is lucky that his record and kneecaps are still intact. Characters Main Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Garfield *Monica *Morton (voiced by Greg Burson) *Odie Minor Characters *Monica's Dad (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Sylvia Finster (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Announcer (voiced by Greg Burson) Trivia Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends